Recent advances in high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) column technology have made it possible to rapidly analyze protein samples using HPLC. The purpose of the present project was to evaluate high performance liquid chromatography as a means of analyzing biological fluids such as saliva and plaque fluid and to see if it was feasible to quantitate the secretory immunoglobulin A (s-IgA) in saliva by HPLC. This project was carried out using a Waters Associates HPLC system. The results suggest that HPLC can be used to quantitate constitutuents of saliva such as s-IgA and these results compare favorably to results from other commonly used methods. The HPLC method will be examined as a means to rapidly isolate s-IgA from saliva.